It is well-known to transfer energy from a source such as a motor or internal combustion engine to a load through the intermediary of hydraulic drive system. Such systems will typically have a pump driven by the source and a motor connected to the load. By adjusting the hydraulic flow between the pump and the motor it is possible to impart movement to the load, maintain it in a fixed position and otherwise influence its disposition.
The control of fluid flow is typically accomplished by a valve mechanism, which in its simplest form simply opens or closes the flow between the pump and motor and thereby regulates movement of the load. Such valve systems are relatively inefficient in terms of the energy dissipated across the valve. In a typical installation, the valve would be closed centred requiring the pump to deliver pressure against a relief valve. The energy provided to the fluid is thus dissipated as heat. In an open centre arrangement, careful manufacture of the valve is required in order to obtain the transition between the zero flow and full flow whilst retaining control of the load and metering of the flow across the valve causes loss of energy.
The valves used to control flow therefore are relatively complicated and made to a high degree of precision in order to attain the necessary control function. As such, the valves tend to be specialized and do not offer flexibility in implementing different control strategies. Most significantly, since the control is achieved by metering flow across an orifice there is inherently significant energy loss when controlling fluid flow. The control valve regulates movement by controlling flow across a restricted port at the inlet to the device. Because the control valve is typically a one piece spool, a similar restricted port is presented to the exhaust flow and results in a significant energy loss.
In order to reduce the operating forces required by a valve, is known to utilize a servo valve in which a pilot operation is used to control the fluid flow. In such an arrangement, a pivot valve balances a pair of pilot flows and can be moved to increase one flow and decrease the other. The change in flows is used to move a control valve and operate the hydraulic device. The force required to move the pilot valve is less than that required for the control valve and therefore enhanced control is obtained. However, there is a continuous flow at high pressure through the pilot valve resulting in significant losses. The control valve itself also suffers deficiencies of energy loss due to metering flow across restrictive ports and therefore, although it offers enhanced control, the energy losses are significant.
It is therefore an object to the present invention to obviate or mitigate the above disadvantages.